Leporians
Leporians are a lagomorph race of Pure that exist within the lands of Celesti. They are commonly seen as forest-folk, being naturally in tune with nature around them. They have no set location, their homes sitting in countries that belong to other Pures. They are divided into two different sets - Rabbits and Hares. Characteristics Leporians host similar features to most Pures, except theirs are localised to rabbits. They have a short bunny tail and long ears, which either go up (rabbit) or down (hare). They are deeply connected to nature and the earth, and wear upon them tribal markings and animal fur in order to symbolise this. Like most Pures, their senses are also heightened in different categories. Their eyesight is keen, and they are adept on their feet, being one of the most agile of races. They are skilled hunter gatherers, knowing their surroundings from an early age. Most, if not all, Leporians have dark skin, and are one of the few races that have the equivilant to black skin tones. Relations Leporians keep themselves to themselves. They do not take kindly to any variety of visitors, and do not hesitate to use violence in order to get their own way. Perhaps due to being shifted from their homes so many times, Leporians dislike other races even more. During the Avarian campaign, many Leporians were forced from their homes or killed, leaving behind a string of starving orphans and broken homes. Woods in which they call home are now protected, but the species itself is bordering on extinction, like many before them. Leadership Every Leporian wood or forest has it's own chief or chiefess. These serve as the equivilant to a Duke, King or Emperor, and have absolute authority when it comes to important and domestic issues. They are chosen not through bloodlines, though it does have certain advantages, but through combat skills and wit. Males and females can both rule, neither gender having precedence over the other. Notable Leporian Characters *'Sable Auburn': The first Leporian Character created in the Celesti Universe. She is a supporting character in Blue Lights, and is met by the group in The Successor. Her status in Seven Wonders is unknown, but she served as Chiefess of her woods over the course of at least two stories (roughly 40 years). *'Ruka Faye': Main character in The Successor. Orphaned by her races upheaval, she and her sisters were led to starve, until they were taken in. Ruka was adopted by Julian Ashdown, and became a lover to Genji Firion. She dislikes being a Leporian, even going so far as to try and cut off one of her ears, causing the nerves to be severed. She constantly has a floppy ear because of this. *'Venessa': Member of Falchion's Wing, and skilled marks(wo)man. Lover of Julian Ashdown. Trivia *The name Leporian comes from the latin 'Leporidae' - the family name in which Rabbits belong to. *'Hares' are more commonly linked to the Lop breeds of Rabbits, due to their floppy ears. Category:Pure Types Category:Races Category:All Pages